In conventional systems, a user may interact with a virtual game by using a user input device to select various objects displayed in a virtual environment. Each selection of the virtual objects may cause the gaming system to perform a game action on the selected virtual object. For example, in a virtual farming game, a user may harvest a first virtual crop by using a mouse device to position a game pointer proximate to the first virtual crop and then pressing a button on the mouse device (e.g., the left mouse button) to initiate the harvesting game action. To harvest a second virtual crop, the player may repeat the steps used to harvest the first virtual crop. For example, the user may use the mouse device to position the game pointer proximate to the second virtual crop and then press the button on the mouse device (e.g., the left mouse button) to initiate the harvesting game action with respect to the second virtual object.
Thus, in conventional system, repeated game actions are performed responsive to successive user selections.